The smart antenna technology has been applied on the WiFi system. In the smart antenna technology, the radiation directions of the antennas are different, and the base station selects the best beam formed by one of the antennas for the user equipment to improve the transmission efficiency. However, in traditional, the smart antenna technology applied on the WiFi system is performed by the packet-based transmission. By using the packet-based transmission, only one user equipment is served until one packet is transmitted completely, so it cannot be applied for the 5G New Radio (NR).
Further, only one of the antennas in the smart antenna is selected to form the antenna pattern for the user equipment. It is not suitable for some situations, so the transmission efficiency cannot be improved.